LEGO PAW Patrol: Pups and the Mistress of Time (Cutscenes)
These are a group of cutscenes that appear in LEGO PAW Patrol: Mystery of the Masked Mistress. I'm not really good at setting them up like JDancer2017, so I may need some help with the mission dialogue for this one! Opening Movie (A series of logos appear in a starry night sky: TT Games presents. In association with Spin Master, Nickelodeon, Illumination, Platinum Games and Level5. LEGO PAW Patrol: Pups and the Mistress of Time) (We then see a strange masked being in the sky. It's appearance is a combination of Phanto from Super Mario Bros 2, V from V for Vendetta, and Fi from The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword. Her mask is similar to that of a clock, with the hands acting as whiskers. It starts floating down to a large island that has impressive landscaping) ????: Hm.... So this is dimension 8-12-13.... It is even more beautiful then I ever imagined.... It will be a shame when I take over said world and become it's new ruler.... (The being then pulls out a bomb that appears to be made out of LEGO bricks. It then grows to humongus size, in with the being throws it onto the island and it explodes on impact, turning it all into a LEGO based landscape) Rewrite: Even if it is in brick form like the rest of the dimensions he'll conquer, there is still no doubt that I, Rewrite; clone of Madame Mask, shall rule this dimension as my own, and I'll start by stealing it's most precious treasures.... Yes... That should be enough to get power my device! And when it is powered up, I shall make all other worlds collide! And when they come together... I shall unleash my army on the entire world!!! (She then laughs evilly and flies of into the night, with the cutscene then cutting to black) Deserted Vehicular Repairs (The level starts with a National Desert Ranger call him NDR to save time digging a hole) NDR: Whew! It sure is hot today! (He then feels an earthquake) Huh? What the? (He turns around to see two vehicles approaching him at breakneck speed) Gah!! (He then takes cover in a hole and shakes his fist angrily at them) Why I oughta!!! (The vehicles twist and turn, and even loop, around then the drivers eject causing the vehicles to crash into the other vehicles. The drivers are revealed as two pups, one of them is a chocolate Labrador with orange swimming gear and the other is a German Shepard in a police uniform. A mixed breed with a green uniform appears holding a checkered flag and waves it) Rocky: It's a tie! Chase and Zuma: Again? Get ya next time! (The pup's then laugh, but it ends after a part of Chase's vehicle falls off) Zuma: That can't be good... Chase: Ya think?! The Eighteen Wheeled PAW Patroller Appears! (Rocky and Zuma were putting up a crate with a cow, then horns can be heard which scares the cow, and Rocky and Zuma end up chasing it) Marshall: What is that?! (The pups are amazed by the truck, then a ten year old boy steps out, his name is Ryder, the leader of the PAW Patrol) Ryder: Pups, I introduce to you; The PAW Patroller! It can take us anywhere we want; and it's like the Lookout, but on wheels! Come inside to see the interior! Rubble: I'll put these inside. (Rubble drives vehicles inside while Rocky accidentally pounces on Zuma. Ryder then shows them to the front of the PAW Patroller) Ryder: In here, this is where I can assign you jobs during our rescues! Rubble: These seats are so comfy! Marshall: (He jumps on one of them and lands on the floor) Not to mention bouncy! ????: That is because it is made of rich Corinthian leather fused with nanotech designed fibers. Skye: Who said that? ????: That would be me! (The pups turn in attention to see a robotic pup in front of them) Ryder: Pups, say hello to Robodog! I programmed him to drive the PAW Patroller. If you want a bigger suprise, we're getting a call from- Pups: Jake! (Jake's face suddenly appears and he greets them) Ryder: Way to steal my thunder.... Jake: Hey pups! Can't wait to meet you in the South Pole! Chase: Can't wait to either. Ryder: We got the map printed out so we know where to find you. Jake: Great! Be sure to bring some treats, don't wanna starve out here! Speaking of which, time for a tasty granola bar snack. (Jake grabs his snack but trips and his pack slides into a frozen lake) Jake: No! (Ryder loses contact with Jake) Rubble: Jake's in trouble! We gotta save him! Ryder: Robodog, let's roll! Robodog: Affirmative! (Robodog hits the gas pedal to start up the truck. The NDR from earlier was going to give it a ticket, but it speeds off) NDR: Hey! (He grabs his motorbike and drives off after the pups) I won't let you escape me!! The Hyperactive Husky Everest Appears! (Jake is standing where his phone and backpack fell) Jake: Oh, my phone and everything gone... Deep under ice cold water.. Gah! Whoawhoawhoa!!! (He trips and almost falls, but is grabbed a husky puppy) Husky: Woohoo, I rescued someone! Jake: Thanks for the rescue, um... What is your name exactly? Everest: I'm Everest, and you're my first rescue! Jake: Ah; Everest... Like the tallest mountain in the world! Everest: Guess my name has some history. Anyway, I heard the conversation on your phone before it fell in Jake. But if we're gonna survive while help comes; we better hurry! A storm's coming! On Thin Ice! (The PAW Patroller drives on a snowy road, it was so frozen that the snow made it hard to see!) Zuma: Awe we thewe yet? Ryder: It's kinda hard to tell with the place being covered with snow... Robodog: My sensors indicate hostile activity 3000 miles ahead. Ryder: You worry too much Robodog, it's probably nothing! (A crack is then heard) Marshall: What was that noise? Rubble: Sounded like we just cracked the road! Ryder: I don't think this is a road... It's ice! Robodog, step on it!! Robodog: Affirmative! (He steps on the gas pedal and the PAW Patroller accelerates) Finding Jake The Climb of Your Life! The Frost Titan, Icetameetchu Attacks! Everest joins the PAW Patrol! Rewrite's Plans! (Rewrite sets up her mansion with a base that had a very powerful army of minions which is on the one place no one expects it to be, the middle of the pacific ocean! She then sits on her throne and notices a portal pouring out the Frost Titan from the last level) Rewrite: Icetameetchu, what happened to you?! I told you to capture the husky and bring her here! And I don't even see her in a cage!!! Icetameetchu: I'm sorry mistress... I would have brought her here, but a group of pups had protected her... I still see no reason why I would capture her; is her cap one of the foundational element of this world? Rewrite: No... I just figured since one of the beacons is in the South Pole, I would have interigated her for the location!! Now I'll just have to send in a robotic drone to find it.... I swear to god, I hadn't expected ruling the world would be so difficult!! Icetameetchu: I would still like to apologize for- Rewrite: Say that to the rats in the dungeon of failures!!! (She pushes a button which activates a trap door that sends the titan downward) Icetameetchu: (While falling) Does this mean I won't get payed?! Rewrite: Sigh... What good is an Frost Enduring Flightless Colossus if it can't even find a paranormal beacon and jammer!! Frodrick!!! (A penguin wearing a bowtie with a mustache and serving plate appears) Frodrick: Yes Mistress of Time? Rewrite: Surely you have some good news!! Frodrick: Well, the paranormal amplifiers we found in Dimension 7-15-16 have been carefully hidden in the exact points of interest you have ordered me to. Rewrite: Excellent! Now remind me where I said to put them! Frodrick: You asked me to plant them in Foggybottom's Park, Volcano Island, The Sports Field, The statue of Grover Goodway, The Jungle, Barkingburg Palace, Dairy Moo Farms, and a few other places once we have uncovered the beacons! Rewrite: Excellent times two!! Now then, how are we in finding the locations of the Foundational Elements of this world? Frodrick: Well, our research and development group has uncovered 14 possible elements of this world. A priceless martial arts scroll, a plantrus putridus, a golden necklace, a blood red EMT Pack, a navy blue Spy Pack, a bag of squid tentacles, a giant egg, a golden crown, a red backpack, a boquet of flowers, a pile of gold nuggets, a feather of the Sensational Songbird, a pair of long johns and a brass Jack-In-The-Box! Rewrite: Excellent part 3!!! As soon as those elements are obtained; the world will belong to The Darkness and Lord Morpheus...... Forever!!!! (She laughs evilly for a bit but then a fly flies into her mouth) Bleck! Swallowed a bug!!!! Flight Pack Test Drive! Volcanic Disruption The AIR Patroller Appears! The Reincarnated Emperor, Volcandross Attacks! Discovery of the V-Brick! Uncovering the Map! Meet Tsunami The Lord of the Mimics! Blackfur's Treasure at Last! A Statue Rises! Tracker Appears! Enter the Temple! The Temple Trasher Tears it Up!! The Jungle brought to Its Knees! Friendship Day Card Delivery Service! Entering the Spooky House Meet Proton A Recipe for Disaster! Humdinger's Task Cassandra gone Loca! The Swirly Eyed Snail A Well Earned Explanation Rouge Dinos! The Fossilized Experimental Portal Operator Time for a Purrfect Rescue! Dino Combo Uh-Oh! Foundation Element of this World The Art of Pup-Fu! Practice makes Perfect (Or Purrfect for that matter, LOL!) Meet Suzan Hinako and The Scroll gets Stolen! The Kooky Kabuki Meeting the Mistress A Blue Dalmatian Ria and Rio, Siblings of Sparring A Castle of Clobbering The Show is Cancelled! Skye gone Awry Dragon Hunting and Freezing a Heart Witch and Dragon Tag Team Tale as Old as Time Legend of the Merpup The Dogling Monty Appears! Release the Kraken!!! The Moon goes Down Meeting Julius and Justina Rubble in Love!! The Loonatic Saloon! Rainbow YOLO!! A Little Break Night Ryder, the Man in the Shadows Robopup Transformed! In a Real Fix.... Apollo V.S. The Spider King Say it and Spray It! The King of Creepy Crawlers! A Creep can Change Songbird Watching Meeting Logan Hinako The Monocled Madman! The Strike System Rock and Roll Escort The Power (Guitar) Couple The Hawk-n-Roller Cali's Second Talent Setting Up Sports Day The Jerkish Big Brother, Janeiro The Deadly Danboni X! Future of the Daleks!! The Fourteenth Strike! Everest's Farewell?! The Clock Stops, and the Tri Returns! Mr. V Revealed! The Dimensional Collision, Enter Rewrite's Absolute Anarchy Armada!!! The Power of the Armada: Tsunamobi!! Adventure Bay: No Longer Populated Fight Back Against Her! Enter Megalo, Enter the Shadow Army!! Category:Cutscene Transcripts